


Give me the real thing or give me the feeling

by Rilya



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Geralt discovers bisexuality, I'm a sucker for bottom Geralt, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, absolute pansexual icon Jaskier, confused feelings, jaskier tops, the "plot" is just an excuse tbh, they're dumbasses but they're MY dumbasses, yes I am happy to inform you that Jaskier tops in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilya/pseuds/Rilya
Summary: Jaskier has been feeling weird ever since he saw his bestest friend in the world naked. But that's fine, really, because Geralt is //obviously// straight, right? It's his loss, he's just missing on something... Something that Jaskier might want to teach him...AKAJaskier is horny and makes Geralt discover bisexuality in the best way possible.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 397





	Give me the real thing or give me the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "The Real Thing / The Feeling" by Civilian

Having washed Geralt, namely, rubbing chamomile on his buttocks, awakened something in the bard. He had always felt attracted to the witcher, but because he seemed so... epic to be around. And he was. Jaskier never felt as accomplished as when he wrote songs about Geralt's adventures. He had grown fond of the ever frowning man, and he liked to think the opposite was true too.

Sure, you could easily guess that the great White Wolf had a wonderful body under all those bits of armor, but seeing it was a whole different thing. And what a view that was. Jaskier was still daydreaming about the memorized scars on each of his muscles when Geralt went back at their table with ale.

 _Too bad he's so blatantly heterosexual_ thought Jaskier. He didn't really know what were the feelings he cultivated for the man in front of him, but he sure wouldn't mind trying out a bit -or more, for that matter- of his especially good looking butt.

"So, my dear friend, what should my next song be about? You've got anything planned for our next quest?"

"No."

"Come on! Give me a hint! I can't wait to work on a new ballad that will make you even more famous!"

"Mgrh..." the witcher grunted "Why don't you write one about yourself for once. And leave me alone for some time."

Jaskier tilted his head.

"Me? Writing about my boring life?" he giggled "Do you want me broke?"

But Geralt didn't find it funny. Actually he was a bit sad that his friend would think of his life as boring, but that didn't show on his face of course. He stayed silent which made Jaskier ill at ease.

"Hey, you know what? I might take your advice. Write a few rhymes about the bard life for fun! And I'm sure tomorrow we'll be back on the road and I'll have plenty of tales to tell!"

Jaskier found it best to hide his insecurities with optimism. And he hadn't lied, he _was_ going to try to produce some music about his life. He waved a hand at Geralt and collapsed on the bed of the inn chamber.

"Uuuuuh I don't know what to wriiiiiiite" he mumbled, face burrowed in a pillow.

###

Some hours past and, surprisingly enough, Jaskier liked what he was singing. It felt... cathartic, being able to put into song what he felt, and how he _wondered_ he felt. Geralt had been right on this one.

_Geralt._

Jaskier shook his head and improvised a short ballad on youth and lust. When he was done, he realized he had been singing about Geralt again. He fell onto his back and sighed.

_"When we met you were cold and angry,_

_But we warmed up to each other_

_When you talk you’re always moody_

_Yet I wouldn’t trade you for any other._

_And I know it’s not easy having me around_

_And I know it’s my role to play the clown._

_But there is so much more, so much more, I want to teach you_

_So much more, so much more I want to teach you._

_So much more that I know could touch you_

_So much more, so much more I know could touch you_

_Could touch you."_

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Jaskier had barely finished his melody that he heard someone banging on the door, and considered how loud it was, it was probably Geralt. He opened the door to see that he was right.

“Sheesh Geralt, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Oh hum… sorry I thought you were done singing.”

“I mean, I was but- wait, how long have you been listening to me? You little song pervert!” he smirked.

“I just arrived, only heard the end. Something about you wanting to teach something to a broody man. I guess me.”

“You guess right, mister witcher! You should learn, or at least try to smile. I know it’s part of your charm that you don’t yadda yadda, but truly, I wonder how you would look with a different expression.” he lowered his voice as much as he could “Even though it’s not the only thing I’d like to teach you…”

“Say that again?”

Oh fuck. Oh. Fuck. Jaskier had totally forgot Geralt had way better hearing than most people. He heard his last sentence. Of course he did. He knew there was no point in lying to him.

“I said it’s not the only thing I’d like to teach you” he repeated.

“Then what?”

“There are some things you may not be acquainted with and maybe you don’t care anyway…”

“Shoot.”

“Fine fine, you got me! I’ve just been thinking, you’re constantly having sex with prostitutes, but they’re all women. I’m sure you never tried it with a man. In my opinion, you’re missing on something but hey, your loss.”

He looked Geralt in the eyes, confident enough. But the witcher kept his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes locked onto Jaskier’s. The bard could read him more easily than any human, but he was at loss now. He had no idea what Geralt was trying to mean.

“G-Geralt? Do you know how scary you are? I’m not a mind reader you know. And if you’re angry just punch me or something, it’ll be less terrifying.”

“No I’m… not. I’m just wondering.”

Wondering? Wondering what? Jaskier didn’t know what to do or what to say, so he just stayed as he was, mouth agape.

“I gave you advice earlier. You took it and it worked, apparently. I’m wondering if I should take yours.”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” screamed Jaskier, mind blank.

“Maybe I should try having sex with a man.”

Okay now Jaskier was even more dead inside. He never would have thought that Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, would be, even a tiny bit, interested in men. Well, the world was full of surprises.

“I could probably find a male prostitute to-”

“Wait!” Jaskier interrupted. “For your first time, you should do it with someone you trust, at least a bit. And he should be experienced. And he should be someone who doesn’t fear you, otherwise it would just not work. You wouldn’t want to terrorize some poor innocent boy, right?”

“Right. Then how.”

Jaskier took a deep breath and tried to stay composed.

“Well, I could show you, I guess. I’ve had my fair share of women, men and all sorts of wonderful individuals. I don’t think you could find anyone as skilled as me!” he laughed proudly to hide the fact he was absolutely panicking and improvising as he went.

“Okay.”

That single answer could have killed Jaskier here and there.

“O-okay? You’re- yes? You want me to-”

“Yes. I’m asking you to fuck me.”

Well, that was clear consent at least. Jaskier tried not to look like he had been desperately wanting this for longer than he would admit. He wondered if he should begin by kissing Geralt but thought that maybe it wouldn’t be what the witcher had in mind. Plus, he didn’t even know if he wanted it, too.

So instead of thinking even more he started living his fantasy to the fullest.

“Can I?”

Geralt nodded silently and Jaskier started undoing his armor. It was a lot of work when you weren’t accustomed to it. He remembered how Geralt undressed so easily when he had bathed in front of him, and thought that it took some real practice to be that quick with that much armor. But Jaskier wasn’t in a rush.

It lasted quite a while, but the silence had been warm and understanding. Geralt was now only wearing his light shirt and pants. Jaskier thought he ought to at least undress to the same degree and tossed aside his poofy-sleeved doublet.

He took a fond look at Geralt and pressed his index finger to his chest. He started pushing and Geralt understood he needed to let go, otherwise the bard wouldn’t have the strength to make him move an inch. He left himself be pushed onto the bed, falling on his back.

“Geralt?”

“Hm” he growled in question.

“I know you don’t like talking much but… tell me if you want me to stop, okay? And… well, I’d like to know if you’re liking it so even if it’s just a sound, maybe you could-”

“Yes.”

Jaskier smiled tenderly. He went up on the bed, on top of Geralt, and took his wrists in his hands to maintain them on top of his head. Jaskier wanted him defenseless, he wanted to ruin him, make him scream his name and make him yell how much he liked what he was going to do to him.

And so he started by sucking at the base of his neck, leaving little marks that apparently Geralt barely felt. Jaskier understood he would need to get rough for him to even feel his touch. He attacked the same spot, this time biting into Geralt’s flesh.

“Ngh…”

The first lesson Jaskier learnt that night was that Geralt enjoyed being bitten. The second lesson he learnt was that praising Geralt was extremely effective. The witcher was often thanked with gold and hollow words. So when Jaskier took a look at this bite mark and let out that Geralt was so, so beautiful like this, and that he was perfect for him, he witnessed a red color appearing on the pale man's face. He didn't know that Geralt was even _able_ to blush.

He bit several places, and tried the ear. With his armor, Geralt would easily hide all his work, but sometimes, he placed his silver hair behind his ear, and they became visible. Jaskier counted on that.

"You're so good for me, Geralt... I couldn't have imagined a better scenario. You're fantastic..."

Geralt whined at the compliment.

"Yes yes, I know you want more now that I've shown you how well I can treat you. But be patient, and I'll promise you won't regret it, alright?" hummed Jaskier.

He started unbuttoning Geralt's pants, determined to give some attention to the bulge that he had begun to feel when he first bit hard. Geralt's cock was already hard, but for good measure, Jaskier began massaging the top with his skillful fingers.

"People often say pianists make the best lovers among musicians. What's your opinion on that, dear?"

Geralt's now free hands tried to reach for Jaskier without much success. The bard lowered his head closer to Geralt's dick, and he grabbed his short hair. Jaskier was surprised at how delicate he had been. He always thought that Geralt manhandled his lovers, sometimes accidentally, because of how strong he was. But maybe that letting go of this roughness was exactly what the witcher needed. With his own, he caressed Geralt's hand that was now in his hair.

"And of course, I could go on about how people might think flutists give the best blowjobs. Let's see if _someone_ can defeat them, shall we?"

Jaskier licked his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Geralt’s cock. He then engulfed the member around his mouth, making sure to lick every inch of it. Working his way to the base, he felt Geralt’s fingers tighten their grip. With his mouth still full, he tried to get a glimpse of Geralt’s face, and he wasn’t disappointed. The witcher was biting his lower lip hard, eyes closed in bliss, trying not to make a sound. Jaskier stopped sucking and smiled.

“Now now, dear. If you want to last until I’m done with you, you’re gonna have to let go.”

Geralt grunted.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to find a way to make you scream… Turn around for me, would you?”

Geralt’s heavy body moving made the bed tremble. Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. Having such a strong, powerful man submissive to him felt extraordinary. He wasted no time and grabbed Geralt’s asscheeks, digging his fingernails into the skin and spreading them. Jaskier began to trace the outline of Geralt’s hole with his tongue, which resulted in a muffled noise from him. The bard took the opportunity and slid the tip of his tongue inside the witcher.

“Ngk! J-Jas…”

“Yes Geralt? Did that feel good? I’m sure it did considering that wonderful noise you just made.”

“Do it again” he said firmly.

Jaskier could only oblige, and sticked his tongue further this time. Slowly, in circular moves, he twisted his tongue inside of Geralt’s hole. When he was contempt with how much Geralt expressed liking it, he stepped back, but was sure to bite his buttocks first.

“Absolutely splendid. I would trade all the music of the world to hear you make those sounds more often.”

Geralt was panting, hands hanging tight on the pillow.

“Jaskier… I… Going to come… Need you…”

The bard’s face turned pink and he thanked Destiny for having brought Geralt onto his arms. He quickly and clumsily grabbed the oil he kept in his travel bag. He almost couldn’t believe what was happening, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

“Stick out your arm for me, dear, would you?”

Geralt presented his hand to Jaskier who poured some oil on it.

“Now, you’re going to train yourself for me, alright? Begin with a finger, just like I did with my tongue. Don’t rush things! If you do good, I’ll be sure to undress faster…”

Jaskier began undoing his pants slowly, enjoying the view of Geralt’s finger fumbling, trying to replicate how he just made him feel. Geralt added a second finger along with a whine. After what felt like an eternity for Geralt, Jaskier was finally naked, and he was ready for him.

“You did such a good job, I’m going to give you the best reward of you life.”

Jaskier placed himself at Geralt’s entrance, grabbing his hips. He poured some more oil on his dick for good measure.

“Ready, dear?”

Geralt nodded into the pillow and Jaskier began to thrust. He began to do so slowly, but as expected, he would need to go faster, rougher. He gave a strong thrust with his hips and hit at the right spot.

“AH!”

Jaskier smiled even more. He rocked his hips against Geralt’s ass, each thrust being more harsh. Geralt practically screamed at the final one, ready to finally let go when Jaskier decided to return to slow motions.

“NO!” Geralt yelled.

“I’m sorry I can’t let you cum right now. I mean, you haven’t even properly screamed my name… But maybe if you allowed yourself to do that…”

Geralt eagerly fucked himself on Jaskier’s dick, feeling so close to release.

“Alright, alright. Let me do it for you.”

Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s dick in one hand, and put the other on his back to stabilize himself. He thrust again with all his strength, going faster and faster, while jerking Geralt off.

“Jas-Jaskier!”

The witcher screamed as he finally came, sprouting white liquid all over the bed and Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier finished shortly after, pulling out just at the right moment to cover Geralt’s back with his semen.

“So beautiful like this… you’re all mine…” panted Jaskier.

“Jaskier… Jaskier…”

Geralt was melting onto the bed, repeating Jaskier’s name like a prayer. The bard layed next to him, foreheads touching. He put his hand in Geralt’s hair, caressing it.

“You’ve been… wonderful. I... “ Jaskier wanted to thank him, but he thought that was weird. Instead, closing his eyes, he placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

What he could have never anticipated was Geralt’s lips on his own, practically devouring him. He was breathless, but didn’t want to break the kiss just to get some air. Jaskier had never experienced such a passionate kiss. He wished this moment never ended.

“Geralt… You’re so good…”

Geralt grunted and attacked the bard’s mouth again. And again. And again. And again, until the first ray of sunshine of the day hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jaskier with all my heart that's all I have to say. (Also bottom!Geralt rights)


End file.
